Wireless network deployments, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), allow wireless terminals to access network and Internet services when within proximity of wireless communication signals of those wireless networks. Commercially available WLANs, such as those located in retail environments or other publically accessible establishments, operate in unsecure modes to enable wireless terminals to establish communications with the WLANs and external networks (e.g., service provider networks, carrier networks, etc.) accessible via those WLANs. This unsecure mode of operation allows wireless terminals to negotiate connection and registration information with the external networks via high-level communications using Internet protocol (IP) addresses and a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) to enable registration of the wireless terminals with the external networks. However, such unsecure modes of operation using high-level communications leaves external networks vulnerable to malicious attacks or other undesirable activity aimed at circumventing network procedures created for orderly and deterministic wireless terminal registration.